


The Doctor Is In

by darklockd



Series: The Shezza Files [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklockd/pseuds/darklockd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson finds a junkie trying to break into the drugs locker at the clinic he works at and Shezza offers him a trade he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my shezza files series. This one is johnlock and has mentions of drug use and m/m oral sex. other chapters will have other warnings including dubcon, noncon, and underage. Shezza is like uni age in this one.
> 
> So I got a sort of beta who helped me with some stuff so I hope this is better now. I'm gonna try to fix my other stories too when I have time.

He’s back from Afghanistan and he’s working at a small clinic when it happens. His boss, Sarah, warned him that sometimes junkies break in looking for drugs, either to use or sell. Her advice, if he is on shift when it happens, is to just let them take whatever they want and call the police after. “Don’t be a hero, John, you’re not at war anymore.”

So when it does happen he tries to do what she told him, he really does. But the skinny kid in the oversized hoodie doesn’t have a weapon, not even a knife, so John grabs him and tries to twist his arm up behind his back but the kid is stronger than he looks and suddenly John is the one being shoved up against the drugs locker.

“Been at war,” the kid says in a surprisingly deep baritone. “Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“Afghanistan,” John gasps out and the kid laughs. But instead of threatening him or demanding that he open the locker he was trying to pick, the kid moves his head closer and breathes in deep, an obscene sniff at John’s neck and inexplicable John feels himself getting hard which is weird because he usually only fancies women. But the kid is pretty. Not in a girly way even though his lips are plush and set in a perfect cupid’s bow. And his eyes have a catlike slant with colors that shift from green to blue and for some reason it’s doing it for John. Maybe it’s because the kid got the drop on him and John’s always liked it rough and maybe it’s just that the kid is rubbing what feels like a serious erection against john”s ass, but John is getting harder and harder and he knows where this is going.

“I’ll give you what you want if you give me some of the morphine,” the kid says pressing hot lips to John’s neck. He moans and nods knowing its wrong but his brain has gone on vacation and his dick has taken over the thinking. The kid lets go of John’s arm but is still grinding his dick against John’s ass, rubbing harder now and John’s dick is leaking with precum and he’s moaning as he fumbles open his pants and tugs them down to his ankles.

“What-what’s your name” he asks breathless with want and the kid grins at him as he roughly turns John so that his back is against the wall.

“I go by Shezza,” he says cockily and with a grin he sinks to his knees. His hair is a mess of dark curls revealed when the shoves down his hood and his eyes are still gorgeous even though John can see they’re redrimmed and a tiny bit bloodshot but he doesn’t care. He cares even less when the kid, Shezza, puts that gorgeous mouth on John’s dick and starts sucking hard, hollowing his cheeks while his hands are on John’s ass. John moans and digs his fingers into Shezzas hair twisting the curls around and tugging. Shezza makes a sound deep in his throat like he likes it so John does it again and nearly cums when Shezza makes a humming sound. “Christ!” he gasps thrusting his hips forward feeling his dick hit the back of Shezza’s throat. The kid just laughs a bit, pulling his mouth away and grinning up at John like he knows his darkest secrets. And he does because if this isn’t a dark secret, letting a junkie suck him off in exchange for drugs, John doesn’t know what is.

Then Shezza puts his mouth back on John’s dick and sucks it deep into his throat and John’s eyes snap shut and he can feel the tingling in his balls that means he’s about to cum. “Fuck” he gasps digging his fingers into Shezza’s curls and twisting hard. His hips buck and Shezza’s mouth works him harder and suddenly the kid pulls his mouth away. John’s cum squirts all over his face on his lips and cheeks and the kid is grinning like he just won a prize.

As John fumbles open the drugs locker and hand him two vials of morphine with his pants still down around his ankles he realizes that the kid has won a prize.

“I’ll come back next week, same time” Shezza says and he winks as he wipes the cum off his face with the bottom of his hoodie. “I’ll even let you fuck me then.”

And John watches him go and wonders how the fuck this happened. But he knows he’ll let it happen again because fuck him if that wasn’t the best blowjob he’s ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the next part with John. Since its in this same universe its in the same story instead of a new story.

John sighs and tugs at his white lab coat. One last patient and then he can get the fuck out of here. The pretty nurse at reception gives him a sympathetic smile and he smiles back. She’s new and has big blue eyes and blonde hair and he might ask her out for coffee sometime he thinks, as he grabs the patient file and trudges back to the examining room. 

He knocks on the door and waits for the muffled sound of whoever it is – he flips open the file and reads the name Sigerson – to tell him to open the door which he does, still not looking up. “Right, Mr. Sigerson,” he says shutting the door behind him. “What seems to be the problem?” Then he finally looks up and leaves his mouth open gaping at the sight of the gorgeous young junkie he’d met a week ago. He’s sitting on the examination table, swinging his legs and wearing nothing but a paper robe with the opening in the front. With every swing of his legs John can see his dick, hard and reddish-purple and he swallows hard before darting his eyes at the door.

“You can’t be here like this,” he hisses, moving forward and automatically dropping the file onto the desk. “What if someone sees”

Shezza shrugs and leans back on his hands, insolently opening his legs wider and John swallows again, feeling his own dick getting hard at the sight. The kid has pale skin with very little body hair but what he does have is lighter than the dark curls on his head. “I’m just a patient, Doc. You need to examine me. And the nurse won’t come unless you call her.” His voice gets deeper and his eyes droop as he grins, reaching down to touch himself while John stares. “You get to come now though. Told you I’d let you fuck me.”

“I can’t give you drugs, not today,” John says hoarsely and he’s moved forward without noticing because suddenly he’s right in front of Shezza, close enough to touch but he doesn’t, just keeps his hands by his sides in tight fists to keep himself from grabbing him and kissing him hard likehe wants to. 

“You can write me a prescription for some oxy” Shezza says and John nods, licking his lips. This is so fucking wrong for so many reasons but something about the young junkie just sets his blood on fire. “Alright,” he says. “I’ll write the script before you leave.”

Shezza grins at him and spreads his legs wide. “Lock the door, Doc,” he whispers but John can’t help it, he leans down and grabs his dick bobbing his head on it. He’s never gone down on another man before but he wants to, wants this so desperately and the taste is odd but he thinks he could get used to it. 

“Fuck” Shezza says sounding surprised. John sucks him for a bit longer then reluctantly pulls away stumbling back to lock the door. The shades are already drawn on the window and he starts pulling his lab coat off, but Shezza shakes his head and tells him to just open up his pants. He holds up a tube of the medical lube meant to be used for things like prostate exams, then hops down from the table and turns around so his back is to John. “Use this” he says and tosses the tube and a condom to John who catches them. Shezza is leaning against the examination table, legs wide and ass on display the paper gown wadded up and on the floor. John steps over it and sets the lube and condom on the table. He leans over the young man and kisses his neck.

Shezza huffs and turns his head to grin, their faces so close it would take only the smallest movement for their lips to touch. “Fuck me Doc” he says hoarsely and John kisses him hard, tongue forcing its way past his lips and into his mouth where its met by Shezza’s eager tongue. The kiss is sloppy and urgent and John knows they don’t have time for this but he opens the lube while their kissing and snaps on a rubber glove. Then his finger is deep inside Shezza’s ass, probing and thrusting and soon he has two fingers in there and Shezza is moaning and wiggling his hips and John is so hard he thinks he might explode. So he opens his pants and tugs his dick free and rubs it against Shezza’s ass. He reaches around and rubs his dick as well, and then he slicks up his asshole because he really can’t wait any more.

Shezza is so fucking hot it’s insane, John can’t believe how much he wants to be inside him, to feel him so hot and pulsing, and he opens up the condom and slides it over his dick as Shezza braces himself against the examination table. “Fuck me now, Doc,” he says again and John squeezes some more of the lube onto his hand and slicks it over his wrapped dick. Then he presses his dick against Shezza’s ass, kneading the soft flesh with one hand while he positions himself with the other. He hesitates as his conscience tries to tell him what a bad idea this is but he ignores it when he hears Shezza moaning, and with a grunt John starts to push himself inside of him.

“Oh yeah Doc you got it, right there,” he moans and John moans too because this is so intense he might cum before he’s even fully inside Shezza. As if he senses that Shezza stops moving those sexy slim hips and goes very still, resting his elbows on the exam table and panting. As soon as John gets control of himself he starts to move again, sliding deeper inside until he’s there, he’s all the way in. “Fuck” he says grabbing the young man’s hips tight and leaning over so his chest is on Shezza’s naked back. The kid is skinny yes but surprisingly muscular and not wasted and too thin like most junkies. John makes a tiny thrust with his hips and kisses Shezza’s bare shoulder and like that was a signal they explode into movement with Shezza thrusting his hips back to meet John’s eager movements.

“Grab my dick, slick it up and let me cum in your hand,” Shezza growls and John grabs the tube. He almost drops it when Shezza clenches around his dick and nips the young man in the shoulder as punishment. Shezza laughs and does it again and John bites harder but manages to open the lube and slick up his gloved hand. He reaches down and squeezes Shezzas dick and hears him suck in his breath before he starts really moving, reaching around and grabbing John’s ass. “Gonna let me fuck you sometime Doc” he asks and John can’t help it, he cums right then but his hand is still sliding over Shezza’s dick, moving up and down urgently until he feels him go taught underneath him and clench his ass around John’s dick hard enough to milk another orgasm out of him, a dry one this time. Then he feels Shezza’s cum on his hand, spurting out and coating his fingers through the latex of the glove.

He squeezes a bit and Shezza groans and wiggles his ass and John pulls out reluctantly and lets his dick go as well. He steps back then goes to the paper towels dispenser by the sink, snaps off the glove and tosses it and the wadded up paper towels so he can tuck himself back into his pants. He watches while Shezza throws his clothes back on, the same track suit and trainers as before but this time he leaves the hood off. “Better open the window Doc or Nurse Blondie will know what we were up to and then you know she won’t say yes when you ask her out later” he smirks.

John gapes at him. “How did you…never mind” he groans. “Doesn’t bother you, then, knowing I’ll be doing that?”

Shezza stares at him quizzically. “Why would it bother me? Because of this thing we’re dong? Cos that’s just business, you give me what I want and I give you what you want. Mmm, but I get the best part of the deal,” he adds in a low voice as he swaggers over to John and grabs him by the back of the neck lowering his head so that his lips are hovering over John’s. “I get what I need for my fix and I also get a great fuck.” Then he kisses John, sucking his tongue into his mouth lazily and making John’s knees go a bit weak, its so base and carnal and fucking sexy as hell. Shezza ends the kiss and steps back, giving John a wink and a grin as he saunters out the door, pulling it shut behind him.

Later when John has aired out the room and made up some nonsense in “Sigerson’s” file he asks the receptionist Mary out for coffee and she says yes with a big grin, like she’s been waiting for him to ask. He knows she would be angry at him if she knew his secret but he figures she must have her own secrets and that’s how he shoves the tiny bit of guilt away.


End file.
